Slumber Party : Truth Or Scare
by CrystalAngelHeart
Summary: Truth or Scare can't be that bad, right? Well, not if all of the ghouls get super-competitive and start to make scary dares! Please submit Truth or scares into the review box...pleaase? Rated T just in case...
1. Intro

Clawdeen had finished handing out invitations to her slumber party, it was for some of the ghouls at Monster High.

Frankie: A slumber party? this will be so voltageous!

Clawdeen: I know right! well, only if Clawd stops leaving his fur all over the place, seriously, i was gonna have a shower then the next thing you know i was choking on fur...

Draculaura: How many outfits will we need? i've got a ton of them

Lagoona: Relax, just bring about...one or two

Draculaura: One? but-

Lagoona: It's only a whole night of truth and scare nothing big

Clawdeen: My poor ears...

Spectra: Hi ghouls!

Lagoona: HI, there mate

Spectra: Soooo, i heard theres a slumber party... can i come too?

Cleo: *sarcastically* How fun, a reporter at our party reporting EVERYTHING we do

Clawdeen: Cleo, i never invited you to it

Cleo: Well someone has to give this party some class

Clawdeen: (well, maybe it'd give us a chance to torture her...)

Draculaura: What are you smiling at?

Clawdeen: Nothing...yet

Draculaura: You creep me out some times

Cleo: What do you expect? she probably has fleas

Clawdeen: Grrr

Frankie: See you ghouls at the party!

Lagoona: Same here!

Cleo: Has anyone seen Ghoulia?

Clawdeen: Probably ran away :)


	2. Queen Of Scares and Scary Wolf

At the slumber party...

Clawdeen: ...Hey Cleo

Cleo: What?

Clawdeen: Ghoulia must really hate you

Cleo: I am part of a royal family, i have wealth and popularity... something you could never earn

Clawdeen: Oh yeah! well i have my claws!

Cleo: What's that suppo- * gets interupted with Clawdeen trying to scratch her* Get your claws off of me you mutt!

Draculaura: Hey! break it up you two, this is meant to be a fun day!

Clawdeen: Yeah i'm having the time of my life!

Frankie: Doing what?

Clawdeen: *Guilty* Trying to kill Cleo...

Lagoona: Okay gills! what'll we do first?

Frankie: How about scary story time?

Draculaura: Okay! can i start?

Clawdeen: Sure! * turns of light, then Cleo screams so she turns it back on * Oh, right

Draculaura: It was at dusk when there was a shadow lurking around

Clawdeen: You may call it a shadow...but it just means you have a stalker...

Cleo: And when you find that he is a clown-

Abbey: I don't get what scary, why clown? more scary would be Heath, he creep round ghouls like no tommarow... but tommarow still come

Cleo: He is only scary when he is HORRIBBLY DRESSED!

*Everyone gasps in horror, Draculaura faints*

Frankie: We said scary story...NOT horror movie

Lagoona: Hey! how about we play truth or scare?

Clawdeen: Oh, im in!

Cleo: I'm the best at this game

Abbey: I play this 'scare' game

Spectra: This might be interesting...

Clawdeen: So who's going first?

Frankie: How about we spin the bottle or something?

Abbey: Abbey have one in purse, use for self-defence

Draculaura: Ookaay...*spins the bottle* Ooh! It landed on you Cleo!

Lagoona: Who are ya gonna pick?

Cleo: I pick... Spectra

Frankie: No offence but..aren't you the 'revenge' type? i thought you were gonna pick Clawdeen...

Cleo: Oh, but Frankie...i AM getting revenge

Spectra: O.o

Frankie: And how?

Cleo: She posted the most royally EMBARRASSING picture of me in her Ghostly Gossip

Lagoona: On with the scare!

Cleo: Fine...truth or scare Spectra?

Spectra: I choose...Truth

Clawdeen: Chickening out?

Spectraa: No...but shes got her game face on...

Cleo: Okay so truth have you ever had a embarassing moment when you walk through walls and come at the wrong place at the wrong time?

Draculaura: Wow! that's not like you Cleo...being so nice

Cleo: I know, right

Spectra: Well..maybe a few times, BUT I SWEAR NOT INTENTIONALLY i am NOT a pervert!

Cleo: Okay, then tell us

Spectra: What?

Cleo: I said "tell us"

Everyone else: *In chorus* Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!

Spectra: Okay only one though...well you know how i go in and out through walls...i may have accidentally went into someplace i shouldn't have been

Clawdeen: Where?

Spectra: ...That's as far as i'm going

Cleo: Oh, what kind of place?

Spectra: Not talking...

Frankie: So...Spinning the bottle again?

Clawdeen: Okay! Truth or Scare Cleo?

Cleo: Whatever you've got on your mind, better not be weird!

Clawdeen: So, which one?

Cleo: Fine, scare

Clawdeen: But first...we'll need Ghoulias scooter!

Spectra: Her scooter? How's that to do with a scare?

Clawdeen: Yup, but with one difference...we go to a cliff where Cleo'll do her scare

Lagoona: How will we get to the cliff?

Draculaura: Ghoulia lent us her scooter

Clawdeen: Wow, Lala, she STILL trusts you with it after you destro-i mean tested it?

Draculaura: Relax, she told me to look after it- which means i can ride it whenever i want right?

Frankie: Okay!

Cleo: Isn't that dangerous?

Clawdeen: Afraid? it's not like your gonna go to the edge of it

So, as they were on the way to the cliff...

Frankie: Hey, so if she's letting you borrow her scooter...where is Ghoulia?

Draculaura: She's on Facespook see? *Shows her phone to Frankie*

Clawdeen: If you're doing that then were-* frantically grabs the wheel*

Lagoona: How do you turn this thing off?

Draculaura: I DON'T KNOW! i sorta kinda didn't pass my drivers test!

Clawdeen: It woulda been nice to know that first before we all got on that scooter!

CRASH, The scooter(or bike) was crashed

Draculaura: Got message from Ghoulia: I will be back and the i will check on my scooter so, it better be okay

Lagoona: Is that it?

Draculaura: ...

Clawdeen: Alright ghouls! come on!

Lagoona: Shouldn't we at least try to fix the bike?

They all reach up to the egde of the cliff ( everyone exept Lagoona who was trying to fix the scooter...)

Cleo: Times ticking...what's the scare?

Clawdeen: Frankie go over there *She pointed near a boulder*

Frankie: Alright! so... what's next?

Clawdeen: So electrocute her

Frankie: That's dangerous! i don't want to be hurting one of my ghouls!

Clawdeen: Relax, were monsters we don't take as much damage as normies and besides we get electorcuted everyday...when a certain monster walks by

Frankie: Okay then

Cleo: Why go through all that trouble? To get to a cliff and then get electrocuted?

Clawdeen: No reason just...fun!

Frankie: 2...1..*Shocks Cleo* umm...0?

Cleo: I am so gonna get you back Clawdeen!

Clawdeen: Puh-lease maybe in your days you could walk but now your just a ancient relic

Cleo: NOBODY and i mean NOBODY talks to the great Cleo like that!

Clawdeen: Onl-

Lagoona: Fixed it!

Draculaura: Wow! great, so we can ride back home?

They got back to the spot where they had broken the scooter

Frankie: Is...that, the scooter?

Lagoona: I know...its horrible but maybe one of you could call a mechanic

Cleo: Fine...whatever but were still playing truth or scare

Clawdeen: Looking for revenge?

Cleo: For the first time in your life...you're correct!

Draculaura: Okay so who's next?

Spectra: So it's me right? truth or scare Abbey?

Abbey: I is not as you say 'wuss' i pick scare

Frankie: Wow, only one truth and the rest are scares..

Spectra: I scare you to cosplay as...Draculaura

Abbey: How i fit in clothes? she is like baby mammoth...short

Draculaura: Hey!

Cleo: What she means is that you go and get a outfit like hers, only your size

Abbey: Okay, i go find baby mammoths clothes

Draculaura: Am i that short?

Frankie: I don't know when she'll be back and were still on a cliff...any ideas?

Draculaura: How about we tell-

Clawdeen: Heard that one millions of times

Draculaura: But what about the-

Frankie: I think we've all heard your story

Draculaura: I'll tell you my life story then

Everyone groans

Draculaura:...And now i am telling you the story of my story

Frankie: End of story?

Clawdeen: Please say yes

Draculaura: Yes, then

Lagoona: The mechanic has finished fixing the scooter shall we go now?

Clawdeen: We are waiting for Abbey

Lagoona: Oh

Abbey: I back with Ghoulia

Ghoulia: _What's everyone doing on a cliff?_

Cleo: Some one tried her paw at stupidity

Clawdeen: Grr

Draculaura: We are totes like twins!

Abbey: Hah, we are

Cleo: And where were you?

Ghoulia: _No where...* smirk*_

Frankie: And we were wondering if... you could drive us back to Clawdeen's house?

Ghoulia: _Fine_

When they went back they continued on with the game

Frankie: Hey where are all the other ghouls...like Venus or Robecca?

Clawdeen: They had stuff to do but said they might come

Draculaura: Oh my ghoul! it landed on me!

Lagoona: Calm down...its just a bottle

Draculaura: Alright! so Frankie truth or scare?

Frankie: I'll choose truth to even it out

Draculaura: Okay! so do you...have a crush on anyone?

Frankie: What kind of truth is that?

Draculaura: I dunno but answer the question!

Everyone leaned in on Frankie

Frankie: Um..no, well sort of

Clawdeen: OMG really? who is it?

Frankie: Well, it's um... J-ja-jackson

Draculaura: your totes perfect together! i can picture it, you two on a walk in the sunset...

Clawdeen: Draculaura...helloo is anyone in there?

Draculaura: Ice cream and...what?

Clawdeen: Daring time...not dreaming time

Cleo: It's nothing big you know

Draculaura: Oh...it's me again i'll pass it over to Frankie

Frankie: Alright abbey truth or scare

Abbey: I went not long ago, but i pick scare, scare more fun than talking about truth

Frankie: Well...since we all know how Heath has a monster crush on you i dare you two to go out for today!

Clawdeen: Wow! monster scare Frankie!

Abbey: I have no idea why you ask this of me but i call him and ask

Cleo: This is seriously happening?

Frankie: I knew she would pick scare!

(on the phone)

Abbey: Hey you Flame Boy

Heath: Oh hey Abbey

Abbey: You come to Clawdeen's house I have to ask something

Heath: Flame on! i'll meet you there!

Abbey then got off the phone

Spectra: Hah, same old Heath...still chasing after ghouls

Frankie: I know, right?

Clawdeen: By the way he is i suppose he's already here

And Clawdeen was right, he was there knocking on the front door

Clawdeen: I'll get it

Heath: Hey, there Abbey, something you wanted to talk to me about?

Abbey: Short girl asked me to ask if you wanted to go out

Draculaura: I have a name you know!

Heath: Alright!

Abbey: Just for today

Heath: It doesn't matter, i'll at least have a chance to melt your heart!

Abbey: Don't push it, we just go outside and that's it

Draculaura: I think Frankie meant-

Abbey suddenly went outside dragging Heath


	3. Agent Of scares

**A/N Send dares in the review box? you can also add characters that wanna you want to join and any dare at all**

**also this bits a little shorter than my first chapter**

* * *

**Suddenly Howleen came barging in the room**

Howleen: What's going on?

Clawdeen: None of your buisness, that's what...hey! are you wearing my necklace?

Howleen: Maybe i am, maybe i'm not...okay i am but so what? lol that rhymed

Clawdeen: No-one cares Howleen

Draculaura: Were playing truth or scare

Howleen: Oh, i already knew that...it's on the Ghostly Gossip

**Everyone turns to Spectra**

Spectra: Ummm...i was bored?

Clawdeen: Just go away Howleen...

Howleen: Fine! but i've got my eyes on you and the internet

**She left**

Cleo: Spectra...

Spectra: No-one disagreed

Frankie: Hey! Ghoulia's always dissappearing it's like she's a...secret agent

Draculaura: I wonder if she's meeting her Prince Charming?

Clawdeen: Agents not fairy tales

Cleo: Besides how could she even be a agent...that takes beauty and perfection

Clawdeen: No wonder that YOU'RE not one

Cleo: Like you'll ever be

**Ghoulia was in her secret HQ reading Deadfast comics and saving the world at the same time**

Ghoulia: *On her ICoffin* _Someone is attacking earth?_

Woman in need: Yes! but they are escaping

Ghoulia: *Rolls her eyes*_ Riiight_

Woman in need: I have the proof! they left blood on the floor

Ghoulia: Anything else?

Woman in need: They goudged out eyeballs!

Ghoulia: _On my way..._

**When she reached there...In an hour or so...**

Ghoulia: _What's the-_

Woman: See? Blood and eyeballs!

Ghoulia: _Those are SUGAR eyeballs and besides that blood is blood red lipgloss..._

Woman: You saved my unlife!

Ghoulia: _Happy to help_

**Back at Clawdeen's house**

Abbey : I am back

Frankie: Soooo, how'd it go?

Abbey: Went fine, played dodge ball... he went home i stayed here

Draculaura: Awww!

Lagoona: In other words you knocked him out?

Abbey: Most time, yes but went for coffee too

Cleo: Alright, enough with the stalling

Draculaura: Hey! wanna invite Venus?

Clawdeen: Sure...but who knows how long she'll take?

Spectra: I heard she's still using that eco bike thing probably take a long time

Lagoona: We might as well invite Robecca and Rochelle, they are her beasties

Clawdeen: I guess so but Rochelle is...busy

Draculaura: Hey ghouls! i have a great scare!

Frankie: Okay! what is it?

Draculaura: Well because two people keep fighting we describe someone we but point out at least ONE good quality in them or more

Abbey: What good that do?

Lagoona: I'll start! alright well Abbey is a bit on the cold side and she's literal but you can trust her because she takes everything so seriously...

Abbey: Okay my turn now, Bat girl is short

Draculaura: My name Is Draculaura! seriously, it's right there *points to her name*

Abbey: That break fourth wall

Draculaura: Aand just how many walls have you broke?

Abbey: I will continue, BAT girl is short but she is friendly, there i finish

Clawdeen: Alright, Cleo is selfish, snobby, a jerk and a show off...one thing i like? well the fact that i can make fun of her last name "De Nile"

Cleo: Alright so Clawdeen is untalanted, unpopular, a DOG and has a negative ATTITUDE-

Clawdeen: And how much of that is true?

Cleo: The only thing i like about her is...that i can boss her around, being the fearleading team captain

Frankie: Ghouls...*sigh* Okay well Lagoona has a positive attitude and you can tell her anything

Clawdeen: Hey! i think that's Venus and Robecca

Draculaura: I'll get it! but do you have anything that is easily flammable?

Clawdeen: Don't think so...why?

Draculaura: Robecca, stunt...my house

Frankie: Oh! i don't get it...

**When Venus and Robecca came up stairs they started the Truth Or Scare game again**

Robecca: G'day!...night

Venus: Hey!

Robecca: Oh yeah , sorry Draculaura for the other day

Draculaura: No it's ok, lol it was pretty funny when everyone in our house was panicking

Venus: That sounds pretty scary...

Clawdeen: Chillax...now where were we?

Frankie: Spinning the bottle

Lagoona: That's a bit boring, how 'bout we use a hat full of truths and scares

Abbey: But where we find hat?

Clawdeen: Clawd has one we could use or take

Cleo: Fine, but your gonna fetch it

Clawdeen: Whatever...

**After she got the hat...**

Clawdeen: We'll have to write each dare first

Lagoona Okay then

Abbey: Fine


	4. Scares and Scissors

**A/N**

Yeah, i know my dares suck and im not the best writer but...please send in dares into the review box? i'd appreciate it, also thanx to Snowyelemntal( sorry, i forgot the numbers) for reviewing...so please?

* * *

**Sometime later...**

Abbey: Okay, we finished now what?

Clawdeen: Now we pass the scares around in a circle

Draculaura: But we can't look at our scares until its gone all the way round

**Everyone gets a peice of paper from the two hats ( they got one for scares and one for truths that would reveal their scares**

Lagoona: Okay, me first *reads throught the scare* Do you have any scissors?

Frankie: Whadda ya need them for?

Lagoona: My scare said " Give Clawdeen some scissors and everyone has to go outside with her "

Frankie: Why scissors?

Draculaura: Oh... i-i think i know why

Cleo: Why?

Draculaura: It's a full moon tonight

Abbey: Wolf Girl with scissors is your worst nightmare

Clawdeen: Okay fine then, come on ghouls! i can't back down from a scare

Lagoona: Okay, you are our friend so... *hands scissors*

Abbey: And yet you give them anyway

Cleo: Alright then we'll just stay inches away frrom you, then

Draculaura: I agree

Lagoona: I think we all do

**Everyone wore their coats before heading outside** **a few seconds later the ghouls came running back in**

Robecca: And everyone thought I was crazy

Lagoona: Looks like we'll have to wait for her to come back to her senses

Venus: I feel sorry for the flowers she cut...it was so sad

Frankie: Sad? we were almost killed! even if we were already dead!

Draculaura: That reminds me...you could have used your pollen persuasion to stop her from doing that

Venus: Did you see her?! she threatened to use weed killer on me! do you think i was gonna go near her?

Cleo: Stop mourning for your flower friend and block all entrances

Spectra: Were safe now any way

Cleo: Coming from a ghost, now help would you?

Spectra: Like you said, i'm a ghost, if i helped i'd just go through the door

Abbey: If less talk there would be less injury

Robecca: Maybe bu-

**Suddenly Clawdeen came in through the window**

Cleo: Stay back!

Clawdeen: Oookaay? anyway why would i wanna go near you?

Lagoona: Oh! your back to your normal self!

Draculaura: Abbey was right about the nightmare thing

Abbey: Of course Abbey right, i am always

Clawdeen: Oh yeah, um sorry Venus

Venus: I-it's okay *moves farther away from Clawdeen to the nearest door*

Clawdeen: You have nothing to worry about ghoul, well only if your Cleo then that's different

Venus: Just in case...

Robecca: Alright so Draculaura its your turn

Draculaura: Hm? oh! *reads card* Oh! um well...

Clawdeen: What does it say?

Draculaura: It says "...kiss your boy...friend"

Clawdeen: Now i regret asking... and FYI we can't do that because i sent him all the way to scaris saying that you and Valentine were there

Draculaura: Clawdeen!

Cleo: Just call him

Clawdeen: No! she can't do that

Cleo: Yeah, yeah hiding something, Deenie?

Frankie: I don't get why you still don't like the together, you DID say that you'll get over it

Clawdeen: Oh! got a text from Clawd, wait here a second

Abbey: But you say-

**She then came back with Howleen**

Spectra: So he's still in the house?

Clawdeen: Fine, yes he is

Frankie: But didn't you say he went to Scaris?

Clawdeen: No, that happened yesterday so he could fetch some shoes for me from there

Venus: Why's Howleen with you?

Clawdeen: Made a deal with Clawd

Robecca: What was it?

Clawdeen: That if i looked after Howleen he'd give me money

Frankie: Aand why?

Clawdeen: His turn baby sit her, he's at the guys night out

Howleen: I'm not a baby!

Draculaura: I could take you up to your room if you'd like

Howleen: No that's okay! i'mma stay here and play this game

Clawdeen: *Rolling her eyes* Howleen...

Howleen: What?

Lagoona:I think it's Abbey's or Draculaura's turn

Clawdeen: Okay Draculaura just do another scare, i'll do anything!

Draculaura: Alright fine but then i scare you to eat vegetarian food for one week

Clawdeen: Not infront of you, then gladly

Draculaura: Okay then anyone give me a scare!

Cleo: I think she should do her first scare and Clawdeen still eats vegetarian food

Clawdeen: No-one asked for your opinion

Frankie: I can't think of any scares...

Lagoona: Me neither

Abbey: What about body switching amulet you and Frankie

Cleo: Are you saying we should steal a amulet from my fathers house?

Abbey: No, borrow

Cleo: alright, fine then

**They all got on their coats and took hours to get get ready before they got out in the dark, but they had to keep Clawdeen behind after todays incident**


	5. Amulet of Scares

**As they were in the De Nile's pyramansion, Clawdeen was trying to help Draculaura get up to reach the amulet**

Cleo: Alright so, the body switching amulet is over there

Draculaura: I got! i got it!

Clawdeen: No, you don't got it that's a different one

Draculaura: Awww...

Lagoona: It's that one!

Draculaura: Okay, i got it

Frankie: Pass it to me!

**Suddenly as soon as Frankie touched it they switched body**

Draculaura (in Frankie's body): At least i'm taller but then i need to dye a bit of pink in my hair...

Frankie (in Draculaura's body): No! I don't think you need to do anything!

Lagoona: Come on we better get outta here!

Cleo: Trust me, we haven't found a way to break the curse yet, unless...

Draculaura: Unless what?

Cleo: You DON'T want to hear it

Clawdeen: While your talking, Nefera's probably gonna catch us down here

Cleo: Fine then, Lassie

Clawdeen: I am NOT a dog but then hurry up!

**They managed to get back to Clawdeen's house **

Cleo: Alright then next dare

Abbey: Why everyone so eager to get into trouble?

Clawdeen: It's pretty fun

Lagoona: Hey! lets read this one out its a multi dare thing

**( aliengirl13 )On the Paper it said:**

_For Cleo: Be locked up in a dark room for five minutes, but if she chickens out she has to get shocked by Frankie_

_For Draculaura: Prank call Headless Headmistress Blood Good_

_For Heath: What do you think of Abbey?_

_For Abbey: What do you think of Heath?_

_For Abbey: Kiss Heath_

Cleo: I am NOT going in a dark room

Clawdeen: So, you wanna get shocked by Frankie?

Cleo: Like you said, its practically a daily routine, getting shocked by Frankie

Clawdeen: We can make it MUCH worse

Draculaura (in Frankie's body): I don't even know how to control my volts

Lagoona: I'd agree Cleo, she doesn't know how to control the electricty and-

Frankie (in Draculaura's body): and she doesn't use puns like voltageous

Clawdeen: Just plug lots of electrical stuff on to her, way more voltage (or less?)

Cleo: Oh, fine just for the sake of the slaves *in her head* (_what am i doing...)_

**Clawdeen pushes Cleo in to the closet, in the closet:**

Cleo: Is anyone in here? is that a c-clown?

**Out of the closet, They heard Cleo screaming and knocking on the door**

Frankie (In Draculaura's body): Did she say clown?

Clawdeen: Nah, it's just a balloon

Draculaura (in Frankie's body): It's almost like you knew she was going to be in there

Robecca: Does anyone even have a timer?

Clawdeen: We can let her stay there as long as she wants

Spectra: So...you're saying that she can get out anytime?

Clawdeen: ...No

Venus: You didn't put anything else in there, did you?

Clawdeen: Maybe this and that-

Cleo: *Screams even louder than before* GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Abbey: Why she afraid of dark, she is monster like us

Lagoona: After being locked in a tomb, in the dark maybe that's your answer

Spectra: I think five minutes are up...

Clawdeen: Alright, fine then *Unlocks the door*

Cleo: You put that horror movie in there on purpose didn't you?

Lagoona: Calm down we get that your afraid, nothing to worry about

Cleo: A-afraid, ME? Oh i am NOT afraid

Frankie( In Draculaura's body): I think my eardrums broke from all that screaming

Clawdeen: Fine, Draculaura?

Draulcaura (in Frankie's body) *Calls Headmistress Bloodgood* Hey

Headmisstress Bloodgood: Who is this?

Draulcaura (in Frankie's body): *Trying to diguise her voice* Um yeah, you're cat is on my fence

Headmisstress: No, seriously, who is this? and i DON'T have a cat

Draulcaura (in Frankie's body): And i don't have a fence *hangs up*

Clawdeen: Are you sure that was Bloodgood?

Draulcaura (in Frankie's body): i think it was, before i hung up she she said "DETENTION"

Robecca: I think it's her, then

Venus: Ooh! Abbey still has to do her dare

Clawdeen: Hey Howleen you can't- where'd she go?

Draulcaura (in Frankie's body): She fell asleep so i put her to bed before we got that idol

Clawdeen: Okay first i have to make a quick call

Abbey: i don't get why people think Me and Heath together...

Venus: Everyone knows it! Heath declared it to everyone

Spectra: Venus, i think he was just saying that...

Venus: You put it on your blog

Spectra: That was just for laughs

Clawdeen: He's on his way

Cleo: Got any gossip for today?

Spectra: Well not gossip but Toralei and her ghouls are gonna probably spike the drinks at the party that's gonna come

Clawdeen: How'd ya find that out?

Spectra: My sources, your gossip

Cleo: Yeah, yeah my gossip your sources

Heatth: Hey Abbey, i heard i was needed of some assistance

Clawdeen: Not while you're in my house, you aren't gona help with nothing

Heath: Alright, i'll keep it cool

Frankie (in Draculaura's body): you'd pretty much do anything to get close to Abbey wouldn't you?

Clawdeen: Enough with the love stuff! alright Heath, what do you...think of Abbey

Heath: Well, i like the way her eyes glisten and her cold attitude, i don't know why

Cleo: Only masochists would stay with her, seriously, a bottle for self defence

Heath: And the way she looks

Abbey: Okay, that enough

Clawdeen: Yeah i agree

Cleo: Alright now what do you think of him?

Clawdeen: I think he's annoying

Abbey: He make me laugh and is um adorable when he get into trouble

Spectra: I don't think anyone has ever thought of Heath like that

Venus: Exciting! alright now what does the last part say?

Clawdeen: You read it *Hands the paper over to Robecca*

Robecca: Okay Abbey you have to...kiss him

**Everyone leaned in**

Abbey: Too shameful

Heath: Aw, c'mon

Venus: You were meant for each other!

Robecca: Since when did you care about love?

Venus: Since always

Abbey: Fine but NO GOSSIP *looks at Spectra*

Spectra: Alright, its a MAYBE

**Abbey leans in and kisses him**

Clawdeen: Blergh

Draculaura (in Frankies body): Aww, i don't get why you hate love Clawdeen

Clawdeen: Let's just say that you proclaimed love is what made you *cough* d-date my brother


	6. Scary Switching

Cleo: Why does Abbey get all the attention?

Frankie (in Draculaura's body): She also has another dare

Cleo: Can't i do it?

Frankie (in Draculaura's body): Unless you wanna change clothes with Heath, then yes

Cleo: Nah, i'm okay then...

Clawdeen: Alright, so are you gonna do it?

Abbey: Why attention on me?

Heath: I don't care

Abbey: Easy for you to say

Draculaura ( in Frankie's body): So, are you chickening out?

Abbey: No, i will take challenge, but dont say i no warn you

Heath: Alright!

**They both left**

Lagoona: Oh, this is going to be a challenge for Venus

Robecca: Why?

Lagoona: It's gonna take a death of a loved one...

Venus: I'm not gonna kill anyone!

Clawdeen: Lemme read it... you have to cut a flower

Venus: No! i won't do it *Runs outside the room*

Robecca: Wait for me!

Cleo: She took it seriously?

Frankie (in Draculaura's body): I dont know, she loves flowers

Clawdeen: i wonder where she is...

**Robecca came back with Venus**

Lagoona: Is she okay?

Venus: I-i'm fine, okay i'll cut a flower

Spectra: Wow, i think she took the "ecofreak" to a new level

**Venus got her scissors ready near the flower**

Draculaura (in Frankies body): This is so entertaining!

Frankie ( in Draculaura's body): And how?

Venus: I'm sorry *Cuts the flower and starts to cry*

Lagoona: There, there

Clawdeen: Alright so...Ooh! i like this one!

Frankie (in Draculaura's body): What? what is it?

Clawdeen: *Grins* Cleo's dare

Cleo: I don't think i like where this is heading

Spectra: Hey! can i blog this?

Clawdeen: Sure, okay the dare says * clears throat* Bow down to Clawdeen and say that " i am not worthy of one being in the presence of one so well dressed!"

Cleo: No way am i going to stoop down to a dog

Clawdeen : Or the closet, i suggest that you bow down

Cleo: As if, i'd rather be alive then bow down to you

Draculaura (in Frankies body): C'mon Cleo! stop being so stubborn and do it!

Clawdeen: The clown is still is in there~

Cleo: No blogging Spectra

Spectra: Can't it's recording

Cleo: Fine, whatever im not worthy of being in the presence of ...

Clawdeen: Who?

Cleo: You

Clawdeen: I guess that'll do

Cleo: -Suck

Draculaura (in Frankie's body): It's obvious she would say that...

Spectra: Alright posted it! so next scare?

Cleo: Since you posted something about me, you post something about yourself - and embarassing

Spectra: Oh but-

Clawdeen: Doing it or not?

Cleo: We'll all enjoy slapping you if you don't

Spectra: Alright then fine, if you put it like that... *types something in*

Abbey: What you write?

Cleo: Oh, i see your back

Heath: *Whistle* I look pretty good in this

Abbey: *Rolls eyes* You sound like you are having good time

Heath: But you look pretty scorching in that too

Cleo: Spectra?

Spectra: It says " Spectra, gossiper or (not) stalker "

Clawdeen: Why'd you write stalker?

Spectra: Because it wasn't me! it was Cleo

Cleo: It's the truth you do stalk people to get information on them

Draculaura: Just like- hey! i'm back in my body!

Frankie: So am i! imma wash this pink outta my hair

Draculaura: It umm...lasts for a hour

Frankie: Oh, okay well i kinda did something to you too so it's even

Draculaura: You what?

Cleo: I wouldn't be celebrating yet

Clawdeen: Why?

Cleo: "Throw the body switching amulet in the air and everybody touch it...then we'll see what'll happen"

Lagoona: Who'll see what'll happen?

Clawdeen: Is someone following us?

Frankie: Anyway...I just got my body back! i don't wanna do this!

Draculaura: I agree

Lagoona: Sorry ghouls, its a scare

Frankie: Well, scares do have a funny way of turning out

Cleo: Yeah, yeah but whoever gets my body better treat it with respect!

Clawdeen: It always has to be about you doesn't it?

Cleo: Well obviously

Frankie: Three...two...one

**Cleo chucks the amulet in the air and everyone touches it**

Cleo (In Frankie's body): Why do I have to be Frankie...

Clawdeen (In Draculaura's body): You think i wanna be a vegan vampire?

Draculaura (In Clawdeen's body): I am finally tall! ... huh? did someone say something?

Lagoona (In Abbey's body): This is gonna be a looong day

Abbey (In Lagoona's body): ...I go working on plan to get back in body

Clawdeen (In Draculaura's body): Yeah, you go, Frankie?

Frankie (In Cleo's body): Huh? Oh yeah! cleo, me and your body are gonna go ding dong ditching!

Cleo (In Frankie's body): No! you can't do that! my rep could get ruined and you're probably gonna get caught

Lagoona (In Abbey's body): You seem pretty ecstatic for a goody two shoes

Cleo (In Frankie's body): Says ANOTHER goody two shoes now i'll follow her so she doesn't get into trouble, and if she does SO RA HELP ME I WILL GET HER BACK

**They both leave**

Lagoona (In Abbey's body): And Heath STOP looking at me like that, it's just WRONG

Robecca (in Heath's body): What's wrong is that he's in my body and you better not do anything funny with it

Heath (In Robecca's body): Not my fault your smokin'

Lagoona (In Abbey's body): *Rolls eyes*

Spectra (In Venus' body): I wonder if Abbey's found a cure yet...it feels weird being NOT a ghost

Clawdeen (In Draculaura's body): It looks like Venus is having fun going in through walls...hey, speaking of fun...where are Cleo and frankie?

Lagoona (In Abbey's body): I think they're on their way...wearing ski masks i think Bloodgood and Nightmare are chasin' them down the streets... poor things

Abbey (In Lagoona's body: Am done, found cure

Robecca (In Heath's body): Great! what is it?

Abbey: There, done *sprinkles powder on everybody*

Spectra: What did you sprinkle on us?

Abbey: You not want to know

Clawdeen: I hope it's not what i think it is...

Lagoona: Finally! it's great to be back!

Draculaura: So Abbey you up for it?

Abbey: Up for what?

Draculaura: Read it!

Abbey: Why am i one with weird scare?

Everyone shrugs

Spectra: At least your out in the dark...

Clawdeen: So you go outside and start

Heath: Can i come?

Everyone: HEATH!

Heath: What? just an idea...

Abbey: Why you try so hard?

Venus: Akwaaard...so how do you and HooDude get along Becca?

Robecca: Well he gets me into trouble sometimes like one time i was gonna do a stunt and gave my watch-

Spectra: But i thought you weren't...good with time

Robecca: Yeah i know, that's why i bought a watch...and it didn't work, so anyway i was there and HooDude got beat up by some monsters...

Venus: That sounds horrible!

Robecca: It was, i was in mid-air

Clawdeen: So Draculaura has to drink some blood- uh i mean

Draculaura: *Faints*

Clawdeen: Does it count if we feed her it?

Lagooona: I dont know, it's against her will

Clawdeen: Besides, she fainted so she won't know

Robecca: Where are we going to get blood from?

Spectra: You can't get any from me! im a ghost!

Clawdeen: Get some from Heath

Heath: As much as i'd like to help a ghoul out, i am not gonna give blood

Clawdeen: the only other option is a knife but whatever

Heath: Fine!

Lagoona: It's only a glass full

**After they had fed Draculaura the blood Abbey also Cleo and Frankie came back.**


	7. Song Of Scares

A/N Dares from XxCrazyDancingPersonxX's story " 20 things Not to do in Monster high "

Requested by: elsavonhelsing ( thank you to everyone who submited scares and truths also reviews :D)

* * *

Frankie (In Cleo's body): We're back!

Cleo (In Frankie's body): Almost got caught...

Clawdeen: Cool, so what happened?

**All of the ghouls (besides Frankie and Cleo) got rid of the evidence on Draculaura**

Frankie (In Cleo's body): It all- wait? you got your body back?

Lagoona: We all did

Cleo (In Frankie's body): Turn me back then!

Abbey: Fine

Clawdeen: What? had too much fun?

Frankie: Yes!

Cleo: No!

Lagoona: What happened while you were ding dong ditching?

Frankie: Well...

**::Flashback::**

Frankie: Hey! i got a voltageous idea!

Cleo: I have a great one : lets go home!

Frankie: What if we replace BloodGood's doorbell?

Cleo: What?! no! all we- i mean you have to do i ding dong ditch her three times

Frankie: But it'll be way funnier pleeeaassee?

Cleo: Do you expect me to obey you? i'm Cleo De Nile!

Frankie: Oh, i knew you'd never agree but wherever you're body goes you need to go too

Cleo: *Groan* Fine, i'll lead the way

**Frankie: Then we were choosing out a doorbell and we got to BloodGood's house**

**Clawdeen: Why were you choosing a doorbell?**

**Frankie: To see the reaction on her face!**

**Cleo: Bad idea...**

Frankie: Hey Cleo, come ever and help me install it or whatever monsters do

Cleo: I am not going to help you and you are ruining my nails!

Frankie: Well they wouldn't be as ruined if you- finished!

Cleo: Just hurry up so we can go back

Frankie: Are you scared?

Cleo: No

Frankie: Okay so...*Presses the doorbell*

**Abbey: What did doorbell sound like?**

**Frankie: We got one that sung! it said "ding-dong the witch is dead!" **

**Cleo: Or alive in our case**

**Frankie: And then BloodGood came out!**

Bloodgood: Who's there?

Frankie: No-one!

Bloodgood: Oh, alright then

Cleo: She believed you?

Frankie: I don't tell lies

Cleo: Alright you just need do it twice

**Frankie: And then-**

**Cleo: She came out, with pitch forks, chased us down the street yadah yada...**

Frankie: And how was your time here?

Clawdeen: Fine

Spectra: Hey this scares about me!

Cleo: What scare?

Spectra: You'll see! *types in: Venus, tree hugger or tree lover? moving on from her old boyfriend, a flower and into a new relationship with a tree*

Robecca: Hey! Venus look at this!

Everyone: ROBECCA!

Robecca: Oh, sorry

Venus: What?! Tree lover? I only took a tree as a date because i was desperate to go to the dance! and also FYI i don't date flowers! because they talk alot!

Robecca: Why would you say that?

Venus: I felt like it needed to be said

Spectra: So you admit it?

Venus: Nope, i've never dated a tree and certainly not a flower!

Clawdeen: Venus, we weren't SAYING you dated a tree OR a flower

Venus: Ohh...

Robecca: Kay, what's next? Hey Heath we need you for this

Heath: What's up babe?

Robecca: Don't call me that...

Lagoona: Does anyone even know where Opperetta is?

Cleo: I for one think she's in the catacombs, i'm beggining to think she actually lives there

Abbey: And why need Operetta?

Draculaura: For a scare, Heath knows the song "baby" from Justin Biter right?

Heath: 'Course i do, why?

Abbey: Abbey know where this headed, you go find Operetta and sing song

Heath: I can handle that just don't miss me while i'm gone

Clawdeen: No-one will miss you Heath!

Robecca: R.I.P!

Venus: Robecca, that's a bit mean

Robecca: No it isn't it means " rest in peace " i am paying my respects for his future death

Venus: Well i guess it's okay...

**A few minutes later Heath came in hiding and Opperetta came in after him**

Clawdeen: Oh, hey Opperetta

Opperetta: Is he here?

Spectra: What happened?

Opperetta: I was in the catacombs playing with Memphis and then Heath comes in singin' some song 'bout a baby!

Cleo: Why don't you like justin Biter?

Opperetta: Are you crazy? my taste in music is much better and besides no-one likes his music

Cleo: Well you're music is-

Opperetta: Don't mean to be mean darlin' but offendin' my taste in music is like you offendin' Deuce's

Cleo: Fair enough

Opperetta: Can i play this 'ere game? sounds like your 'avin a lotta fun, saw some of it on the Ghostly Gossip

Spectra: Um...Sure you can!

Cleo: Now you know why this is her first or second sleep over

Spectra: Not really, because i was too busy on my laptop to make friends

Draculaura: Okay! so Heath

Opperetta: So he is here?

Clawdeen: Oh...yeah but he didn't mean to sing that song, we scared him to

Opperetta: Are you sure you 'aint tryin' to kill him?

Clawdeen: Yeaaaahh, Heath! come over and sing ghostbusters infront of Spectra

Spectra: What?! they're here?

Opperetta: So you _are _trying to kill him?

Clawdeen: I didn't say "no"

Lagoona: Heath would you do this for Abbey's sake?

Spectra: You don't need to force him! *Covers ears*

Heath: Alright! *Starts singing Ghostbusters* If theres something strange going on in the neighbour hood

Clawdeen: That unmistakable off-key voice...

Heath: Who ya gonna call (ghostbusters)If it's somethin' weird an it won't look goodWho ya gonna call (ghostbusters)I ain't afraid a no ghostI ain't afraid a no ghost

Spectra: Make him stooopp!

Abbey: That enough Heath

Spectra: Okay Heath now you're de...Alive!

**Screen turns black**


	8. Scares online

Facebook scares

**Clawdeen:** Hey :)

**Draculaura:** Hiiii!

**Clawdeen:** Want to continue our scares here?

**Frankie: **I don't get it? Why do we have to do it on Facespook?

**Clawdeen:** So Howleen doesn't hear, i'm pretty sure she's behind my door

**Howleen: **And who said i was interested in what you do?

**Clawdeen **And why are you on Facespook then?

**Howleen: **I'm playing "gossip kingdom" Spectra requested me

**Spectra:** I will trash your house! I have stolen your diary and your land and i have built my kingdom on top!

**^Clawdeen likes this**

**Clawdeen:** Trash her house hard!

**Frankie: **Isn't her house your house?

**Clawdeen: **It's a game Frankie, It's not REAL

**Frankie: **Oh.

* * *

**Cleo:** Who wants to come to my party in my pyramansion?

**^Lagoona and 20 others like this**

**Frankie: **I thought you couldn't throw any parties

**Cleo: **I'm not throwing it, my slaves are

**Nefera: **Oh, little sister...you have a lot to learn

**Cleo: **I know i'm related to a witch!

**^ Everyone at Monster High likes this**

**Nefera:**I will send a whole mob of zombies in your bedroom!

**^Clawdeen likes this**

**Draculaura: **Clawdeen! Cleo is your friend!

**Clawdeen:** But it would be pretty fun to see it!

* * *

**Frankie: **Hey ghouls!

**Lagoona: **Heya!

**Frankie: **I have a scare!

**Frankie has added: Abbey and Opperetta to her friends list**

**Frankie: **For Spectra: List the one you hate most as your husband

**Spectra: **Alright, but i'm busy gaming

**Howleen: **You can't beat me! i stole your website!

**Spectra: **I will get you back!

**Draculaura: **I never thought Spectra would take gaming so seriously

**Spectra and Heath are now married**

**Frankie: **I wanna come to your wedding!

**Spectra**: I'm not having a wedding

**Heath: **Hey!

**Spectra: **So after we've finished truth or scare we can call this marriage off right?

**Heath: **We don't need to do that

**Clawdeen:** Stick to Abbey, Heath, and get out of our chat

**Abbey: **Why stick to me? I have no glue

**^Heath likes this**

**Lagoona: ***Rolls eyes*

**Abbey: **I cannot see you rolling them

**^Heath likes this**

**Lagoona: **No i meant- nothing...

* * *

**Abbey to Heath**

** Abbey:** Why you like everything i do

**^Heath likes this**

**Heath:** Would you go with me to Cleo's party?

**^ Cleo dislikes this**

**Abbey: **Yes

**^ Heath likes this**

**Heath: **Really?

**Abbey: **In dreams

**Frankie: **Are you cheating on Spectra?

**Spectra: **Frankie...

* * *

**Clawdeen and 74 others like a page: _Ghostly Gossip_**

**Robecca: **Can someone help me?

**Venus:** Why are you on facespook?

**Rochelle: **That was a question that i too, would like to ask

**Robecca: **Draculaura scared me to

**Venus: **So what do you need help with?

**Robecca: **Your laptop is going to eat me

**Venus: **What?

**Robecca: **No, i'm serious! it has it's mouth open!

* * *

**Abbey:** I have scare! Draculaura tell secret

**Clawdeen: **Okaaay, but whydda ya wanna know that?

**Abbey: **Is way of keeping busy

**Draculaura: **I am going to the dance with Clawd

**Clawdeen:** What, what WHAT? Why? :(

**Draculaura: **...

**Clawdeen: **WHHHHHYYYYY

* * *

**Clawdeen to Clawd**

**Clawdeen: **Whyyyyyyyyyy

**Clawd: **Why what?

**Howleen: **Who what why when!

**Clawdeen: **Get out!

**Howleen: **Okay but then you can't complain if i borrow something from your room

**Clawdeen: **I'm in my room so don't bother

**Howleen: **Okay, okay

**Clawd: **Why U angry?

**Clawdeen: **Why are u taking Draculaura to Cleo's party?

**Clawd: **Relax

**Clawdeen: **I am going to your room to destroy all your games!

**Clawd: **U can't do that!

**Clawdeen: **I am going to disconnect it right now!

**Frankie: **Why did i just see Heath outside dressed like a super hero?

**Spectra: **Beats me...


	9. (S)Cars

**A/N Sorry this is so short! i was working on a story and really had no ideas! and i am sorry for not updating in a while!**

* * *

Draculaura: Okay! Clawdeen, do you have a crush on anyone

Clawdeen: Well all the really cute guys are taken...so i don't really have a crush on anyone

Cleo: I doubt you could even get one

Clawdeen: Says you, i bet Deuce didn't wanna hurt your feelings or he'd have dumped you a looong time ago

Draculaura: Pessimism~

Clawdeen: I am NOT a pessimist

Draculaura: But you-

Frankie: Okay, okay, so um who's next?

Lagoona: I think it was Robecca's turn next

Robecca: Oh alright i guess i'll pick scare

Frankie: You do know what a car is right?

Robecca: I do but i'd prefer a-

Venus: But who's car will she borrow?

Frankie: Hey! what does hijack mean?

Draculaura: Why, what does it say?

Frankie: Robecca hijacks someones car and go round the neighbourhood and don't stop until-

Robecca: Until?

Frankie: Until th-

Robecca: Until what?

Frankie: UNTIL THE POLICE CHASE YOU!

Spectra: Calm down, Frankie

Frankie: Did someone say something?

Venus: Isn't that dangerous?

Clawdeen: I'm sure she won't run anyone over it is night

Venus: I wasn't talking about us monsters, i was talking about the poloution it causes to the enviroment and how you ca-

Robecca: I agree with Venus

Venus: You do? Yes!

Robecca: I prefer using my rocket boots though, nothing what Venus said

Spectra: This is perfectly good for my blog!

Robecca: Okay, but i'm telling you; i DON'T know how to drive a car but if it's a challenge... * walks outside *

Venus: I object! Robecca GET OVER HERE! *Goes after her*

Lagoona: No wonder they're best ghoul friends...

Clawdeen: Should we follow them?

Spectra: No need, in a few minutes i'll have a scoop! *Goes through the wall*

Draculaura: *Shrug* Just Spectra i guess..

Clawdeen: Oookaay...*clears her throat* Um so what shall we do while Robecca's joy riding?

Cleo: I have one!

**Inside the car where Robecca was**

Robecca: I told you! it's not my fault i *swerve* don't know *turn* how to drive!

Venus: STOP THE *bump* CAR!

Robecca: I can't i don't know how! i was really serious when and i meant that!

Venus: Now i think the cops are after us!

Spectra: You're right

Robecca: What what are you- *Swerves*

**Back where the ghouls were...**

Clawdeen: I think that looks alright...

Heath: No it doesn't! you've dressed me up like a ghoul!

Deuce: Dude, like you think they wouldn't do that to us?

Heath: ...

Abbey: I think both look better as ghoul

Cleo: Well i don't think you could tell the difference with Heath, i mean he is hardly a man

Clawdeen: I guess you're right there

Lagoona: *Giggle* So, i think Jackson could use more fluff

Frankie: i have a tutu right here!

Opperetta: *Laughs* Jackson, you are officially not a man

**Just then Robecca and a frightened Venus came over**

Robecca: What...happened here?

Cleo: Oh we got bored

Clawdeen: What's up with Venus?

Spectra: She's scared

Frankie: What of?

Venus: Robecca...swerve...out of nowhere...polloution...

Lagoona: Oh, poor you...

Robecca: I told you i couldn't drive...

Clawdeen: Wait...so how did you manage to get the cops of your chase?

Robecca: *Shrug*


	10. Scaring For The Environment

Heath: Hey, Abbey

Abbey: What you want?

Clawdeen: I'd pick truth if i were you...

Abbey: I is not you but i pick truth anyway

Heath: So what's-

Abbey: And no asking for adress, i give you perfect answer yesterday

Frankie: But you didn't answer him at all, you just slapped him and said no

Heath: If you'd let me continue...Whats with you and yaks?

Frankie: Hey! i was wondering the same thing!

Abbey: Not always, if not yak, is mountain goat

Lagoona: Um, what does that mean?

Abbey: Is obvious, i am from mountain

Frankie: Oh er...okay um so who is next?

Draculaura: Um can i go next? i was just wondering if...what really happens to people after Opperetta sings?

Opperetta: Ya mean besides people losin' their minds uh, let's see i dunno 'cuz i aint the type to do that sorta thang unless it's personal

Draculaura: I mean, when you sing a note you can aim it at one place right?

Clawdeen: Oh yeah! like you did in the SKRM maze?

Robecca: I remember that day

Opperetta: Um, well that technically wasn't singing, 'cuz it wasn't a buncha words put together but still singin' a note can do some damage like break a window

Lagoona: I guess that makes sense

Cleo: Yeah, okay whatever so Venus, can you talk to plants? seeing as your a flytrap

Venus: Me? I only talk to Mother Nature! which is what you should all do too! maybe you'd learn a thing or two about the environment

Spectra: We've all listened to Mother Nature- and we all fell asleep halfway through her speech

Robecca: Venus, i think you are honestly the only one who listens to her

Venus: No i'm not! and i'll prove it! i'll bring a whole bunch of people who will help the environment!

**Venus runs out of Clawdeen's bedroom to go find people**

Cleo: She's not going to find many people is she?

Robecca: Well...uh i could help but it's probably just me and Venus...maybe lagoona

Lagoona: We'll be hoping, anyway how come you have a cat Clawdeen?

Clawdeen: Because she is so adorable and why can't i have a cat?

Draculaura: Um cat and wolf?

Clawdeen: Um vampire and wolf? No one thought they could get along

Frankie: But still...why?

Clawdeen: ...I dunno...? i just wanted a pet...

Lagoona: Oh i know! how about...Cleo!

Cleo: Yes?

Lagoona: I scare you to...to...go bungee jumping!

Cleo: Ra no! i am NOT going bungee jumping

Clawdeen: C'mon, are you scared?

Cleo: No, i am not doing anything a peasant would do, and i am not scared of a jumping

Clawdeen: And i'll believe that the day that the day that Heath finds someone

Heath: Hey!

Lagoona: So...are you going to do it or not?

Cleo: Fine, whatever


End file.
